Taking Care of Business
by raedae
Summary: Even with Dumbledore gone, he asking Hermione to take on new tasks, but this time she has to do it on her own. She is sent out to find an important horcrux and even more important people. Follow Hermione on a very different adventure.
1. Prologue

Taking Care of Business

Prologue

As I looked out the window, I wished that my life was as bright as the day. Unfortunately though, it isn't. I have only been home from school two weeks. I haven't even given myself time to grieve for our fallen headmaster. Instead I have wiped my parents' memory and relocated them. I know that it's for the best with the war, but I don't know if I will even be able to give it back to them if the war is ever over. Now this, I looked down at the letter I had received last night.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_I apologize for intruding on your holidays, but as I was taking care of arrangements in the headmaster office I found instructions left. Professor Dumbledore asked if you could come back to the school as soon as possible, bringing your school trunk and anything else you might need on a long journey with you. He also stated that upon your arrival, his portrait would like to speak with you in private. He also asked that you keep this to yourself, even from Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. As of right now, his portrait has not awoke. I am enclosing a portkey, that will activate at precisely 5 p.m. tomorrow. Once again I apologize for the interruption and hope this finds you well. Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

I glanced down at my watch and noticed that it was now a quarter until five. I checked once last time to make sure that I had everything that I would need. Then I picked up the small statue of a cat that had been sent as a portkey. I guess here I go again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One-And So It Begins

Hermione felt despair creep into her bones as she entered Hogwarts gates. It was just two weeks ago yet it felt like years. So much had changed on that night. As she walked, she reflected on how she had not only lost a great man and her parents (though that was her doing), but also what remained of her childhood. She had agreed to meet at Harry's aunt and uncles in a couple of weeks. Now she was unsure if she would even be able to keep that promise. She had all of her belonging in one small purse. She had performed a bottomless spell and weightless spell on the purse so that she could take everything she might need. Of course, she also had things that she just wanted too. While she had all of her clothes both muggle and wizard, she also brought things that might come in handy, such as a first aid kit, and of course dozens of books. She also had her I-Pod which she spelled to never run out of batteries and had an endless supply of different music on it, and her pictures. Hermione also had gone by to see Olivander before she went home for the summer, and got a new wand. She kept her old wand and it was packed away as well. Her new wand was different though, it had two different woods, Holly and Elm; and two different cores, unicorn hair and dragon heartstring. The wand also had a focusing crystal at the tip, a hematite. Olivander said that these types of wands were made for specific people and each wand only had one person who could use it. Of course, that wasn't quite the way he said it. The next day though Olivander had disappeared. Hermione shook herself away from such thoughts. Looking up she saw Professor McGonagall standing at the doors of Hogwarts waiting for her. Hermione stood up straight and went to meet the next chapter in her life.

"Good Evening, Hermione"

"Good Evening, Professor," Hermione tried to keep her voice from shaking; she wanted to throw herself at her mentor.

"I am sorry that you had to come here on such short notice. If you will follow me I will show you the letter and see what you make of it." Professor McGonagall motioned Hermione towards the headmaster office.

"Yes M'am."

"Of course Albus was always mysterious about things, but the letter and instructions surprised me. If you don't mind I would like to sit in on the meeting." Professor McGonagall added the last a bit hesitantly.

"That would mean a lot to me, your opinion and guidance has never steered me wrong." Hermione added a small smile towards Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall looked to be struggling to keep the emotions off her face, "Thank you, Hermione." Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and spoke the password as they reached the staircase.

"Tabby"

"Please have a seat Hermione. Just let me locate the letter for you."

As Hermione waited she looked around at the changes in what would always be, to her, Professor Dumbledore's office. Most of the unique knickknacks had been put away, and now it looked very Spartan. Hermione then spotted Professor Dumbledore's portrait, which indeed seemed to be sleeping only occasionally letting out a small snore. Hermione's study of the portrait ceased as Professor McGonagall started speaking again.

"Oh yes, here we are. I am going to let you read through it yourself." She handed the letter over to Hermione.

_My Dear Minerva,_

_If you are reading this, than I have went onto a better place. I have been blessed to have you as a dear friend for so many years. I must call upon your friendship and trust one last time. I need you to immediately summon our young Ms. Granger to the school. She will need to bring any belongings needed for a long journey with her. Once she arrives ask her to speak with my portrait. I have insured that it has all the details to relay to Ms. Granger. Please ask her to keep this to herself and not even share it with her dear friends. Once again, thank you for everything you have done for me Minerva._

_Your friend,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_P.s. Tell Ms. Granger that Tootsie Rolls were secretly my favorite sweet._

"Well…"

"My reaction entirely Ms. Granger. If you would like to wait until tomorrow we can; I mean he is still sleeping. I thought with you here he would wake up."

"Well, he has given me a password, which I believe will wake him up."

"What! When?" Professor McGonagall looked truly perplexed now.

Hermione handed the letter back to Professor McGonagall, "It is here in the letter."

Professor McGonagall quickly took the letter and re-read it. "Oh, my. That sly fox. So did you want to wait or go ahead and have the conversation?"

Hermione seemed to consider her options, and then shook her head, "No time like the present. Tootsie Roll."

Both turned to look at the portrait of Professor Dumbledore as he opened his eyes slowly, stretching and yawning. His eyes widened as he took in the scene in front of him, "Oh, Ms. Granger, Minerva. I knew you would figure out the password, Ms. Granger. So I am guessing that you received my letter Minerva?"

Professor McGonagall eyes were filled with tears and she just nodded her head.

"Are you ready to undertake an important task for me, Ms. Granger? You are the only one that can do this; otherwise I would not ask such from you."

Hermione hesitated to answer and before she could respond, Professor Dumbledore nodded his head and continued.

"Yes, you are very wise not to accept a task without knowing what is being asked of you. I believe I will start at the beginning. I am sure that you are aware of the task that I have given Harry." At this, Dumbledore looked pointedly at Hermione and then to McGonagall. "This task is one part of that. I have already found the object, though, and it was destroyed. But this is where things get a little muddled, if it had been destroyed like history shows, then Tom would never had been able to use it. Somehow he changed what happened and used this object. So what I need you to do is to travel to this distant land and see that, what was supposed to happen does."

Hermione was silent for a moment, "What distant land are you speaking of sir?"

Professor Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling again, "Why Middle Earth of course."

Hermione's mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she could get a response out. "You mean Tolkien's story? How can you travel into a story?"

"Well my dear, it isn't just a story. Tolkien was actually told the history of Middle Earth by someone who lived it. Somehow Tom found out how to manipulate it, though, and changed the events. Have you read the stories?"

"Well, yes, of course, I have."

Dumbledore's eyes became even brighter, "See I knew you were the one that could do this for me."

Hermione started stuttering again, "So let me get this right, you want ME to join the fellowship and make sure that everything that is supposed to happen does."

"Precisely."

"But how am I supposed to get there. And what about Harry. And why me? And what if just by being there I change something that is not supposed to be changed?" Hermione only stopped with the questions to breathe.

Dumbledore quickly jumped in with answers, before she could ask more questions. "A special portkey. You will return precisely five minutes after you left. Because I believe you are truly the only one who can accomplish this. Finally because you were meant to be there."

McGonagall broke in, "Albus she cannot go to a strange land to undertake a dangerous mission. She is still a child, she could be killed. I will not stand for this."

Dumbledore turned to McGonagall with a raised eyebrow and then turned back to Hermione.

Hermione had turned her head to McGonagall with a serious expression on her face, "Professor with all due respect, I am now of age. I have faced many dangerous situations already, and I have not been a child for awhile now. Besides as Professor Dumbledore pointed out, I do know everything that will happen and will be going into the situation with my eyes open."

"So that means you will do this for me, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione straightened up and turned back to Professor Dumbledore, "Yes sir, but I would like you to answer some more questions for me first."

"Of course, I will be happy to answer any questions you have."

"Well, I will respect your wishes Ms. Granger, but I cannot be party to this. I will wait outside." Professor McGonagall curtly excused herself.

"Okay, Ms. Granger, as the muggle's say shoot."

"Uhm, let's see where to start."

"The beginning is always a good place."

Hermione smirked slightly, same ole Dumbledore. "Well once I have taken the portkey, where in the story will I be?"

"I have programmed it to land you in the path of Legolas Greenleaf. He is on his way to the council at Rivendell. It will take a month's time to get there, and I hope you use this time to learn some of their fighting skills, to help you along. Of course, you will still have your magic, but you should know other skills as well. I have taken the liberty of getting some equipment from the time period as well. I have gotten you two long knives and a good quality bow. Both of these have been made for you, and imbued with certain spells to help. I have also gotten you two cloaks, one with spells to help protect you from the weather and also an invisibility cloak."

"Wow, uhm, thanks. Should I let anyone know the truth of why I am there?"

"Why, Ms. Granger, as I am sure you are aware that the truth is always the best option. Of course, I would only divulge the details to those you feel you can trust, but I would not lie to any of them."

"Yes, sir. Why did you not want Harry and Ron to know or come with me? I am sure they would be of help too."

Dumbledore pondered his answer before speaking, "Well, I believe that Harry already has so much on his shoulders that I did not want to add to his burden. And young Mr. Weasley, he has a good heart, but sometimes he is ruled by his emotions, and…"

"I understand sir; you are speaking of his temper."

"Yes."

"One final question sir. When would you like me to leave?"

"Well, as soon as you are ready. If you call for Dobby he has both the pack I spoke of, and your portkey. I would suggest that you change into clothes that suit, which is also in the pack, before you depart. Then you will speak the password, 'Destiny' and the portkey will activate."

"Very well, no time like the present. Dobby."

A small house elf appeared in front of them with a pack and a strange necklace clutched in his hands, "Welcome Harry Potter's friend, here are your pack and necklace. Dobby is so glad that he gots to help you with it."

Hermione patted Dobby's head, "Thank you Dobby."

Dobby smiled big and disappeared with a 'pop'.

Hermione opened the pack and found a pair of rugged boots, a dark blue tunic, and matching leggings as well as the cloak that Dumbledore spoke of. She waived her wand and a changing screen stood in the small office. The clothes fit like they were made for her, which now that she thought about it was probably true. She waived her wand again and made the screen disappear.

"Professor, I have thought of one more question."

Dumbledore chuckled, "You wouldn't be Ms. Granger if you didn't. Please ask."

"Well will I have a different password to return?"

"Oh, well, actually you will be returning home a different way. Gandalf will take care of it, but he will not know until after the ring is destroyed."

"Okay sir, I think I am ready then." Hermione stowed her pack in her purse with her other belongings and put the necklace on.

"Thank you once again, Ms. Granger, you are doing a great service for our world." Dumbledore nodded at her.

Hermione took a deep breath, held on to her purse and necklace, "DESTINY"

Dumbledore looked around the now empty office, and smiled sadly, "Good Luck Hermione."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two-Surreal

Glorfindels raised his hand to halt the elves that were behind him. He turned to Legolas, "Do you feel that?"

"Yes, it is strange, not foul, but different." Legolas looked around the area trying to figure out where it was coming from.

All of sudden something fell from the sky. Most of the elves pulled their bows and had an arrow notched. Glorfindel and Legolas jumped down from their horses, both with long knives in their hands ready. As they eased closer they could see that it looked to be a daughter of man, but she was without weapons or supplies, just a small bag. Glorfindel turned and told everyone to put their bows down, even though Legolas and him kept their knives out and ready. The girl was still not moving, so Legolas looked to Glorfindel and nodded putting his knife away and kneeling next to the girl. He moved the mass of curls away from her face and was surprised to see she looked very young.

'What in all of Valor is a young girl doing on her own out here,' he then looked up at the sky, 'and how did she get here?'

The girl's eyes started moving, seeming to come back to consciousness. Legolas stood up and took a step back.

Hermione POV

'Oh, Merlin' I rubbed my eyes a little trying to decrease some of the pain behind them, before opening them. Slowly I sat up and then blinked trying to get my bearings. Of course I didn't expect to see six elves already here.

"Uhh, hello."

A stern looking elf narrowed his eyes and barked some language at me, which I didn't understand. I guess the confusion showed on my face because the one closest to me turned and said something to him in the same language and then turned back to me.

"Greetings. May I ask your name and business in Mirkwood?"

Remembering my mission, I stood up, dusted myself off, and put a serious expression on my face.

"My name is Hermione. I am here to meet with Legolas Greenleaf and my business is my own."

The stern elf glanced sharply at the one closest to me, but he didn't notice the look as he replied.

"And is this Legolas Greenleaf expecting you?"

I thought that was a strange question, but did not let it show on my face. I looked closer at the elf in front of me. He wore a green and brown with soft shoes on his feet. As I looked him up I noticed he had a bow and long knife strapped to his back. He had long blond hair with braids in the side of it, and bright blue eyes. It dawned on me I had actually found my elf.

I smirked slightly, "No I have never met him….until now." I quickly bowed at the waist. "I have much I need to speak with you about. It has to do with the trip you have now started out on. I will also do my best to answer any questions that you have for me."

His surprise at being recognized showed clearly on his face and he glanced at his companions and once again spoke in a foreign tongue. They nodded slowly and began to descend from their horses.

Legolas turned back to address me, "We will make camp here so that we can speak."

I nodded to agree. He motioned me to follow him to small distance away, where there was a small stream. He sat beside it and gestured for me to sit with him.

Normal POV

Hermione sat in front of Legolas and paused for a second not sure how to begin, which reminded her of Dumbledore and his, "the beginning is always a good start."

"As I stated my name is Hermione and I was sent to speak with you. I do ask though that you save any questions you might have until the end of my explanation, for it alone will explain most." Hermione implored him with her eyes to give her a chance.

Looking very serious, Legolas nodded for her to continue.

Hermione's Story

"I am not of this world. I am from the world of Earth. I am a wizard. We are in the middle of a horrible war forged by a dark wizard intent on destroying everything good. My best friend has been prophesized to defeat him. I actually attend a Wizarding school. Our headmaster was killed by this dark faction a few weeks ago. His final wishes were for me to come here. He wanted me to learn to fight from you, and ride with you to Rivendell to meet Elrond. I am not sure how I convince you that I am being truthful other than getting to know me, but this is something I must do."

As Hermione looked around her trying to think of something better to say to convince him, she noticed that all the elves were now sitting with them listening. More than one of them had amused doubtful expressions on their faces. She turned back to Legolas, and waited for him to laugh at her or call her a liar. She was surprised though as he was studying her face intently.

"You stated that you are wizard, but you seem very young."

Hermione quickly jumped at that, she could prove this part, "Would you like me to start us a fire?" She then pulled her wand from her pocket, "Accio fire wood," as the wood flew to the middle of the clearing she then finished, "Incendio." Suddenly there was roaring fire in the middle of the clearing. All of the elves with the exception of Legolas jumped to their feet in surprise.

Legolas's eyes twinkled and the shock and surprise on the other's faces. He then gave Hermione the smallest of smiles, which she returned.

"I am sure that I will have plenty of questions to ask, but for now I will agree to you traveling with us, and will be happy to teach you how to fight. The trust though will probably only come with time."

Hermione smiled hugely, "Of course, thank you for giving me a chance."

Legolas then turned to the other elves, "We have only just started the journey a few days ago, one of you may return so that we may use the horse for Lady Hermione."

Hermione quickly broke in, "Actually if you want I can just fly," Legolas looked at her with clearly surprised, "I can change into an eagle." She had secretly studied to be an animagus, knowing it would help her in the coming war. She had finally succeeded shortly before Dumbledore's death.

Legolas shook his head, "I think for now it would be better for you to ride with us, that way we can get to know each other. Besides now that you are in Middle Earth, you should adjust to it."

"Okay, just thought I would offer, I hate to make someone walk home for my benefit."

One of the elves spoke to Legolas in his own tongue. Legolas nodded at him smiling and the elf ran off in the opposite direction.

Legolas looked over at Hermione, "You shouldn't feel bad Lady Hermione, he was anxious to get home to his love. He was more than happy to leave his horse for you. You can ride can't you?"

Hermione nodded her head and then let out a huge yawn. "Please don't call me Lady it is just Hermione or Mione if you want."

"Perhaps now would be a good time for you to rest. We can speak tomorrow on the trip."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three-Away We Go

Hermione woke thinking she had just had the strangest dream.

"Good Morning, Lady Hermione. We thought you would sleep away the entire day."

Hermione was up quickly with her wand at ready facing a smirking Legolas. "I thought it was all a dream." She rubbed her eyes and used her wand to scourgify her clothes.

"I am sorry I did not mean to startle you. Would you like to break your fast?"

She turned her head looking around as the other elves were readying themselves to leave. "No thank you, I have something I can eat once we are on our way. Please don't call me Lady, truly I am no lady."

Legolas scrunched up his face for a moment and then conceded, "I will try, but may slip from time to time."

Hermione nodded, "Good enough." She picked up her purse, and pulled a scrunchie from the bag and put her hair in a ponytail. "I am ready."

Legolas gestured to a beautiful gray horse with a small patch of white on its nose and white socks. "This is Laven and he will be happy to transport you."

Hermione walked up to the horse petting him, "You are beautiful, I am honored to be riding you." She then tied her purse to the side of the saddle and put her foot in the stirrup throwing her leg over. Peering down she saw Legolas with an odd look on his face. "What don't think a girl knows how to ride a horse."

"To be honest I have never seen a daughter of man ride horse astride. You merely surprised me."

Hermione chuckled, "I will probably be doing that quite a bit. My world is vastly different from this one."

Legolas proceeded to mount his own horse, "Will you tell me about it. I mean all of it, not just what centers around you being here?"

Hermione considered for a second, 'it couldn't possibly hurt.' "Perhaps after we discuss important stuff."

As they began riding Hermione rummaged through her purse and pulled out a re-filling thermos of coffee and a granola bar.

"I keep seeing you pull things out of that small bag, it doesn't look like it could hold anything at all."

Hermione finished chewing before she answered him, "I have it spelled, it is a never ending bag with a weightless charm on it, so it will hold anything and everything that I want it to. For instance I have several weapons in the bag, just about every article of clothing I own, about 20 books, food, drink, and personal effects."

Legolas raised his eyebrows but only asked about her thermos, "What are you drinking?"

"Oh how rude of me, would you like some? It is coffee. I can't function properly without it."

Hermione offered the thermos to Legolas who sniffed the dark thick liquid, but declined, "Maybe another time."

Hermione laughed heartily at his expression.

Legolas's heart felt like it was lodged in his throat. She seemed to almost glow with her laughter. 'I don't think I have ever seen anything so beautiful.' He was abruptly pulled out of trance, when Glorfindels cleared his throat, and asked if they were going to keep up. He nodded and nudged his horse to gallop.

Hermione finished her breakfast and put the items back in her bag, and kicked her horse forward. Finally catching up with the other elves she turned back to Legolas.

"Did you have any questions for me?"

"Yes, you said that I was to train you in fighting. How do you know that I know anything about fighting, and how did you even know who I was?"

"Well, in my world, I grew up knowing all about this world and you. The story of your world is one of the most beloved books we have. Up until yesterday I always thought it was just a story. Professor Dumbledore told me though that someone from this world actually told the story and had it wrote out."

Legolas took all of this in for a moment, "So you know everything that is happening?"

"Yes, I know who everyone is, what is going on, and what will happen. In fact I was sent to make sure that everything actually does happen the way that it is supposed to. The dark wizard I told you about somehow tries to change everything, so I was sent back to try to make sure that he does not interfere."

Legolas seemed alarmed with this new revelation. "So this dark wizard is here now, too?"

"Well to be honest we do not know how he interfered, but I do not feel that he is actually here, though. I believe if he was he would try to take over himself." Legolas seemed a little relieved with that.

"So what weapons am I supposed to be training you to use?"

"Well, Professor Dumbledore had a bow, and long knives made for me. To be honest I haven't even looked at them yet. He said that he also spelled them for me. Though now that I think about it, he did not specify how."

"May I see your bow, erm, Mia." Hermione beamed at him and once again he felt strangely light headed. He turned his head so it wouldn't show on his face.

"Ooh, it is so nice." Legolas turned to look at it too. It was made from a dark wood with roses carved in it. He did not recognize the type of string on it though.

"Can I see it for a moment." Hermione happily handed it to him.

"Do you know what the string is? I don't believe I have ever seen anything like it."

"I could not say for sure but I believe it is a unicorn hair, and if it is, unbreakable." Legolas turned an astonished expression.

"There are still unicorns in your world? They have not been here for thousands of years."

Hermione smiled at that, "Yes but only because they are kept hidden from muggles by magic, otherwise we wouldn't have any left either."

"Muggles? What is that?"

"Oh sorry wizard term, it means non-magical humans. I am actually muggle born meaning both of my parents were non-magical. The dark lord is trying to wipe out all non-magical people, so he particularly hates me."

Legolas handed the bow back to Hermione, "So have you ever used a bow before?"

"Well I have shot at targets before, when I was a younger, but it has been a long time. No one in my world uses a bow regularly anymore, well, unless they hunt for sport."

"Hunt for sport, don't they have to hunt to eat?"

"No we have huge markets that sell us all of our food. The animals are raised just to be used for food."

"I honestly do not know how much I will be able to teach you in the few days we have until we get to Rivendell, but I will teach the best I can."

This time it was Hermione's turn to be surprised, "I thought that it would take much longer to get there?"

"No in fact if we didn't stop for the night we could get there in less than two days." Legolas pulled his horse to a stop. "We will stop for a moment so they can scout ahead. This would probably be an ideal chance to see your skills with a bow."

Hermione nodded and took the bow and the quiver of arrows out of her purse. She followed Legolas away from the horses to a clear area.

"Sorry I don't have anything for a target…"

"No worries," Hermione pulled her wand and silently transfigured a leaf into a target. She grinned back at Legolas.

"Will I ever get used to that?"

"Sure magic won't be big a deal in a few days." Legolas was glad that she misunderstood what he was talking about, he was not ready to let her how her smile made him feel.

"Okay, first I am just going to let you shoot one to see how you do, and then we will go from there."

Hermione spread her feet slightly apart, raised her bow, took careful aim, and then took a deep breath. She released the arrow as she released the breath. The arrow hit the target fairly close to the middle. Hermione was so excited that she turned around and hugged Legolas, who stiffened. As soon as she noticed his change in posture she quickly let go, her face turning red, "Sorry, I was really excited."

"It's..It's fine, I um am just not used to such expressions of joy, though I am not offended by it." Legolas's ears were just as red as Hermione's face. "You did do very well though, I do not think I have anything to teach you with the bow, you just need to practice. So how about we move onto the long knives."

"Okay," Hermione turned back towards the target, "Accio arrow. Finite Incantatem." The target returned to a leaf with a small hole in it. She returned to her horse and put away the bow and quiver taking out her knives and their sheaths. Being the first time that she saw the knives she looked at them closely. The knives were silvery white with roses engraved into the handles. There were also roses engraved into the leather sheaths. They were very beautiful.

Meanwhile, Legolas was trying to figure out what was going on with him. 'I can't possibly have feelings for this girl, I just met her. Come on, elf, ok take deep breaths, you can be close to her without losing your head' "or your heart."

"Sorry I missed that what did you say," Hermione asked as she walked back up to Legolas.

"Nothing. So have you ever fought with long knives or swords?"

"No, sorry this is not common in my world at all. So we will have to start from scratch."

Legolas quickly started showing her how to use her new weapons. They quickly lost track of everything going on around them. Soon several hours had passed before they dropped to the ground to rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four-Room to Breathe

After a few minutes catching their breath and a sip of water, they were ready to head out. Legolas stood first and held his hand out to Hermione. She took his hand to stand, but then her feet got tangled in her sheaths and she fell back pulling Legolas with her. They landed nose to nose. Both froze looking into each other's eyes. Hermione didn't even remember to breathe. Legolas fought against a pull to meet her lips. Suddenly Legolas heard one of the elves nearing and jumped up. He once again offered his hand, but Hermione got up on her own. Hermione saw hurt flash in his eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it was there.

"Legolas we are ready to move on."

"Okay we are coming." Legolas was still looking at Hermione, "Are you ready Mia?"

"I think if it is okay, I am going to fly above you for a little while. If you don't mind would you take my sheaths." Without waiting for an answer she quickly changed into a beautiful small eagle and took off in the direction of the horses. Legolas watched for a moment and picked up her sheaths, shook his head, and made his way to the elf that was waiting.

"Are you okay, Legolas?"

Legolas just nodded his head. He tied the long knives to Laven and took his reins as he mounted his own horse to follow the others.

From up above Hermione watched them start forward and followed allowing her mind to run free. Her heart was still beating quickly. She wasn't sure what she was feeling. She liked Ron didn't she. 'Oh, I haven't even thought about Ron or Harry since I have gotten here. I have got to keep my head on my shoulders. But then again, I have never felt that type of pull to Ron. I wonder what they would think of Middle Earth.'

Hermione watched the scenery pass and still could not believe how beautiful it was here. She was never really an outside type of girl, but she could imagine easily becoming one in this type of environment. She hadn't even thought about pulling a book out yet. Then there was Legolas. 'I should just think about this logically, I know lists. That would be the best way to organize my thoughts.'

'Okay first;

RonKnown for almost 7 years (Positive)

Legolas Known for almost 7 hours (Negative)

RonTook almost 4 years to want to kiss(Negative)

Legolas Almost instantly wanted to kiss(Positive)

RonBrave, True, Good Heart(Positive)

LegolasBrave, True, Good Heart(Positive)

RonKnow everything about him(Positive/Negative)

LegolasKnow everything from story(Positive)

RonFuture with him; can't see it(Negative)

LegolasFuture with him; impossible(Negative)

Ooh this not getting me anywhere. I think I will just not think about it. Whatever happens, will happen. Yes, I think that would be much better. Besides what says that I will actually live through this or our war, nothing. So live in the moment, steal happiness where I can. That's the ticket, Mione. Great, now I am talking to myself in my thoughts.'

Hermione was not the only one that was trying to sort out her thoughts though. Legolas tracked her with his eyes. He realized that while he had not known her very long he already trusted her and was quickly becoming infatuated with her. As an elf though, he knew that real love was something that was rare and had to be held on to. He knew he was not in love with her at the moment, but it was worth exploring the feelings to find out. After all he had been around for more than a 1000 years and this was the most he had ever felt for anyone. His mind made up he smiled a little to himself, 'yes this could prove quite interesting.'

As the group stopped for the night, Hermione landed and quickly changed forms. Legolas walked up to her with her a cup of water. "Here I thought you might be thirsty." Hermione took the water as she nodded. "Did you have a pleasant flight?"

"Yes, since I learned how to change, every once in while I just have to fly."

"You make a beautiful eagle."

Hermione was sure she was blushing from the roots of her hair to the tip. She looked down, "Thank you."

Legolas tilted her chin up so he could meet her eyes. "You seem to get embarrassed easily from compliments, it was just the truth."

Hermione continued to meet his eyes, "It is just that I am not used to receiving compliments, unless they have to do with grades or learning."

Legolas looked aghast, "Surely you are jesting."

"No, I am not really seen as a girl, but as a book worm." Hermione smiled a little, "I think partially it comes from having two boys as best friends, I am just one of the guys."

" I can ensure you, you are definitely not one of the guys." His voice lowered, "You are very beautiful, Mia."

This time she held his gaze as she thanked him. Realizing that he was still holding her chin in his hand, he slowly rubbed his thumb along her jaw and then dropped his hand.

"We are making camp for the night. We actually made good time today and should arrive late tomorrow afternoon. If we have time we can spar a little tonight."

Hermione smiled up at him, "Sounds good." They both headed to the gear to unpack.

Hermione decided pull her tent out tonight. She pulled it out of purse and used the activation charm setting it up. She had got herself one after seeing the tent the Weasley's had at the Quidditch Cup. Her tents had three bedrooms, sitting room and kitchen. The elves had gathered and she gestured for them to look inside. She followed behind them and added an extra bed in one of the rooms so there was enough beds for everyone and then went into the kitchen section and pulled food out of her purse and started making dinner for everyone.

"What is this?" One of the elves asked.

Hermione answered as she continued cooking. "Well in my world this is called camping out, wizards version, of course. I figured everyone could sleep in a regular bed tonight and I would make us a good dinner. If we are getting there tomorrow, I just wanted to show my appreciation." She waived her wand and conjured a table with five chairs, where each of the elves sat down. She floated the now prepared dinner to them and sat in the empty chair next to Legolas. "I hope everyone enjoys it."

All of the elves were pleasantly surprised at how good the food was. "What is this, it is really good?"

Hermione smiled, "It is called Corned Beef Hash. It is quite simple really, though it is one of my favorites." All around the table sounds of agreements could be heard, but no words. All of their mouths were full.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five-Things That Go Bump

They did not get around to sparring that night. The other elves had finally warmed up to Hermione. They wanted to know everything they could about her world, she refused to be the only one talking, though. So for everything they wanted to know about her world they had to share something about theirs. As it got later, Hermione excused herself and stepped outside the tent. She quickly took out her wand and cast several protection and alarm wards in a large perimeter around the tent. She nearly jumped a mile in the air when Legolas spoke behind her.

"What is it you are doing?" Hermione noted that there was nothing but curiosity in his tone though.

"Well I just cast some protection spells and alarms, so nothing can get close to us, and if it gets close the wards will set off an alarm which will wake me."

Legolas cocked his head to the side thinking, "So no one needs to stay out here to keep watch then?"

"No, everyone will be able to sleep, and if some nasty decides to creep up on us, we will be prepared well in advance."

Legolas's face was still blank and he shook his head.

"What, why are you shaking your head at me?"

"I have tried to find some fault in you, but no, I can't seem to. You are amazing. I have only ever met one son of man, which I thought so highly of."

Hermione had never blushed so much in one day and quickly tried to get the spotlight off of her, "You are speaking of Aragorn, right?"

Legolas nodded, "Yes, but you still win."

"What do you mean I still win. He can definitely fight, which I cannot. So he wins."

At that Legolas smiled widely, his eyes twinkling, "No, Aragorn has no grace or beauty, like you, so you win." Legolas stepped forward and raised his hand to her face.

Hermione looked onto Legolas with the moon shining down and could not believe how truly beautiful he was. "What is this?"

"I am not sure, but I do know I like it." With that Legolas slowly lowered his head and gently brushed his lips against, hers not expecting fire to shoot through his whole body. He stepped back taking a huge breath in.

"I think I like it too," Hermione whispered as she re-entered the tent and lay down to sleep.

Legolas smiled to himself and re-entered the tent and found his own bed for the night.

Several hours later Hermione's eyes flew open, instantly awake. At first she was not sure why, but then she heard the alarms going off. She grabbed her wand from beside the bed, along with one of her long knives and headed for the entrance of the tent. As she neared the edges of the wards she put up, she came face to face with what had to be an orc. She had of course heard of them, and truthfully even seen someone else's interpretation in the movie, but neither came close. It was straight out of nightmares. Luckily with everything that she had been through in the past, it still did not frighten her. She started firing off spells from behind her wards. The orcs seemed to be trying to find a way through to get to her. There were five orcs in the beginning but now she had incapacitated two. The other three kept trying to through though, not caring that two of their numbers were down. Just as she fired off a third Stupefy, which took down another, an arrow flew past her head taking out more. Then with one final cast the last orc was down. Hermione turned around to see Legolas, with his bow raised still pointing at the orcs lying on the ground.

"Are they dead, " He asked nodding towards the four on the ground without arrows.

Hermione shook her head, "No, just incapacitated." She had barely finished her sentence when Legolas began shooting arrows into the unconscious orcs. He then turned to Hermione with an angry expression on his face.

"Why didn't you wake us up! They could have killed you!"

Hermione's own face went red, "No, they couldn't have. I put wards up remember. And don't you yell at me. I have been taking care of myself, since I was 11 years old!"

Legolas quickly walked forward and grabbed Hermione quickly looking her over then hugging her tightly. "I am sorry, I yelled. I was so scared. I thought something had happened to you." He murmured in her hair. Finally, Hermione relaxed against him and returned his hug.

"I'm really okay. If I thought it was something I couldn't have handled I would have got you. They do say I am the brightest witch of my age, you know." Legolas relaxed his hold on her enough to look into her face. A noise from the surrounding area let them know that they were no longer alone. Slowly they separated and looked around them. The other elves had come outside with the shouting and had started pulling the dead orcs from the camp.

Hermione checked the time, "It is only two hours until the sun comes up, why don't I get breakfast for everyone and pack up the tent and we can get an early start."

Legolas nodded, "I will go help the others."

Once they had finished breakfast the packed the horses and were on their way once again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six-Arriving in Rivendell

Hermione convinced Legolas to teach her some of the elven language on the way to Rivendell. He readily agreed and the time passed steadily by. Legolas turned on his horse and looked at Hermione intently. "Mia what is going to happen once we get the Rivendell? After you speak with Gandalf and Elrond."

"Well I am going to request to sit in on the council. No matter what the decision of the council is I will be part of it. It is why I was sent here." Hermione tried to avoid telling exactly what was going to happen, so that everything would unfold as it should. It must have been enough because Legolas just nodded and straightened up on his horse.

"As we near the top of the hill, if you look to the right you will see Rivendell." Hermione did not respond, which made Legolas look over at her. "Is everything okay Mia?"

"What if they refuse to listen to me? What will I do then?" Hermione starting biting the bottom of her lip.

Legolas started laughing lightly. Hermione looked at him, "what are you laughing at now?"

"Well, I have seen you do incredible things in the last couple of days, and your determination. Now you are nervous about facing an old man and an elf?" The other elves with them started snickering as well, causing Hermione to laugh at herself.

Legolas's laughter quieted some, "I will make sure they will talk to you Mia. Don't worry, okay."

Hermione smiled, "Okay." Then her jaw fell open and she gasped loudly. She had always thought that Hogwarts was the most majestic place she had ever seen, but Rivendell beat it hands down. Her eyes watered up. "It is so beautiful."

'Yes, she is' he thought never taking his eyes off Hermione.

She still looked worried so he reached over taking Hermione's hand in his. Then he squeezed it gently to reassure her. Hermione was trying to take everything in and commit it to memory. She never wanted to forget any of this.

As they prepared to dismount Hermione searched the surrounding balconies looking for a dark curly haired hobbit. Finally spotting him, she sent him a dazzling smile. Now thinking about Frodo, she could see a lot similarity between Harry and him. She felt a tugging on the hand that was enclosed in Legolas's and looked down. He smiled up at her and raised arms to help her off her horse. She acquiesced if for no other reason than to be held by him again. He hugged her to him for a moment longer than necessary before letting her go, but kept her hand firmly in his.

"Come along there is someone I would like you to meet."

She looked ahead and saw Aragorn headed towards them.

"Mia, I would like you to meet Aragorn son of Arathorn, and Aragorn I would like to introduce Hermione Granger muggleborn witch of Britain." Aragorn's eye seemed to catch their entwined hands and raised his eyebrows. He offered his hand to Hermione.

Hermione shook his hand. "It is nice to meet you Aragorn."

"The pleasure is mine, my lady." Aragorn bowed slightly over her hand.

"Please do not call me, my lady. Hermione is fine." Aragorn raised his eyebrows again, but nodded his head.

"I have never heard of Britain, where is that land." Legolas smiled widely at Hermione.

Hermione smiled coyly back, "Now that would telling before the time, but you are welcome to join us when I speak with Elrond and Gandalf and there all of your questions should be answered." Aragorn nodded and then turned his head as other riders approached. As he surveyed the newcomers his face wiped blank. "Riders from Gondor arrive." He stated quietly to himself. Hermione placed her hand on his arm.

"Truly Aragorn, everything will be as it should." Aragorn looked confusedly between Hermione and then Legolas. The latter shook his head to let him know that he had not imparted any information on to the Hermione. Hermione smiled at him and let her hand drop, just as Elrond appeared coming from the garden with Gandalf.

Feeling Hermione once again tense up at the arriving duo, Legolas gave her hand another gentle squeeze. She gave him a small smile and turned to greet the newcomers.

Elrond stepped in front of all the visitors, "Welcome to all that come for the council. You will be shown to rooms, to relax before the evening feast is laid out." With that the entire courtyard cleared with the exception of Elrond, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, and Hermione. Elrond then turned to greet Legolas as did Gandalf.

"I would like to introduce Hermione Granger to you both, she has come from a great distance to speak with you on urgent business. I was lucky enough to be in her path and accompany her on this journey."

Gandalf looked at her shrewdly, "Well if this is to be urgent and important business, why don't we convene to the library. I am sure Elrond can be troubled to bring us all refreshments there. Will the good elf and ranger be joining us?"

"Yes please. Legolas already knows of the situation and I told Aragorn that I would inform him as well. I would rather do it all at once, please."

"Of course, dear lady, if you would allow me to escort you." Gandalf twinkled at her reminding her an awful lot of her departed headmaster.

"Yes thank you, and please don't call me lady, Hermione will do." Hermione glared behind her as she heard snickers coming from both Legolas and Aragorn.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven-More Discussion

Hermione's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw the library. Elrond mistakenly thought she was impressed with the murals that were on the walls, he had painted.

"Do you like the paintings?"

Hermione's eyes never quit traveling over all of the books, "What paintings."

At the mortified expression on the distinguished Elrond's face the other three broke into roaring laughter; which of course, diverted Hermione's attention back to them. "What are laughing at now," then Hermione lowered her voice forgetting the hearing of elves, "you'd think I was a bloody comedian as much as they laugh around me." Causing the latter three to have to hold on to something to keep their feet.

Elrond took Hermione's arm and proceeded to explain, "This time my dear I believe they were laughing at me. See I take a little too much pride in the murals on the walls. I painted them myself and when you were in such awe, well, I took for granted that it was because of the art. Then you stated that you hadn't even noticed them and I guess that just surprised me, which caused their laughter."

Hermione took a moment to look at the art on the wall before responding, "The murals are indeed beautiful, you truly are talented. I am sorry I didn't notice at first, but books are probably my favorite thing ever. I am kind of known as a bookworm, and when I saw all of these books that I have never opened, well, you saw my reaction."

Elrond patted Hermione's hand, "I am glad to see someone so young be so enthralled with books though. How about I show you around a little, while these children gain control of themselves."

They proceeded to walk around the room looking at some of the books while the others calmed down. Once everyone had sat down and refreshments were brought Hermione started her story.

"I have about three albums of pictures, that are quite large that I keep with me, that will help me show you some of what I am talking about," Hermione proceeded to pull three large albums from her purse, "so I can try to show you what I am talking about as I go. In my world there is very little that has been left natural. Up until I was 11 years old I believed that the world was only populated by men. There are very few forests left, most of the world is split into cities. Some of the cities are so large that they hold millions of people. I was raised on the outskirts of one of the larger cities. My family seemed fairly normal, but for some reason I never really felt that I fit with the world around me. Sometimes when my emotions were running wild strange things would happen. Things would break and shatter when I was angry, and sometimes if I was very happy an entire cloud of butterflies would show up out of nowhere. My parents wrote these types of things off as coincidence that is until I turned 11. At that time, I received a letter, informing me that I was a witch and inviting me to go to Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. This was a school that you lived at while you attended from August to July. I was always more mature than my age, so my parents let me decide. I have always loved to learn everything I could, so you can imagine how excited I was to learn that there was an entirely different world out there. I agreed at once and we went to get my first wand." At this point Hermione opened the first picture album that had a few pictures of her when she was young. There were also pictures taken during visits into the city and of her neighborhood, and she pointed things out to everyone. Then she came to the pictures taken of her first trip into Diagon Alley. "I was so excited I got real witch robes, a wand, potion equipment; it all seemed unreal. I got on the train still excited about the turn my life had taken, but that did not last long. It seemed to be happening all over again, people were giving me strange looks when I mentioned my parents and calling them muggles, at the time I thought they were being derogatory, but it turned out that it was just a term for non-magical people. I was trying to assist a boy who also seemed somewhat of an outcast, when I first met Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Ron was more than a little rude to me the first time I met him. While Harry was polite at least, he wasn't overly friendly either, even though now I understand why. I continued to try to make friends but wasn't very successful. Especially when the first day of school came, I raised my hand to answer every question and performed everything that was asked of me at the first try. I didn't understand what was wrong with trying to be the best I could, but others thought I was just trying to show off. As it got later in the year, October 31st actually, Halloween, I overhead Ron making fun of me. It really hurt my feelings, for after all an 11 year girl, is susceptible to other's opinions of her. Anyway I ran away and hid in an out of the way bathroom and cried. It turns out that while the feast was going on a Troll was let loose in the castle and last seen headed in the direction of the bathroom I was hiding."

Legolas was amazed at all the things that had happened to Hermione and her friends. When the album came around to him, he looked at the pictures intently trying to memorize every detail of Hermione's life before she came to Middle Earth. He didn't even realize how long he had been looking at the pictures, until he was offered some wine. He shook himself, closed the album and once again gave Hermione his full attention.

"So up until the beginning of sixth year, at some point Voldemort had come after Harry each year. Then Professor Dumbledore had discovered why it seemed he couldn't be killed. He had created what is called a Horcrux or more precisely, eight of them. When it comes to witches and wizards, if you kill someone maliciously it will fracture your soul. So what Voldemort did was kill someone and then put the sliver of his soul in an inanimate object. That way if he was killed, he could be brought back with the piece of his soul that was still here. Professor Dumbledore severely weakened himself while trying to destroy one of these horcurxes. Then a man that we believed to be loyal killed him two weeks ago at the end of school. Before he died, he discovered that somehow Voldemort was able to tamper with Middle Earth, causing problems for the upcoming quest and turning the ring into a Horcrux as well. He asked me to come here, and help the quest to play out in the manner that it was supposed to, insuring not only the survival of your world but of ours as well." Hermione sat back at tried to read the faces of the men around her as she finished showing her hand.

Elrond and Gandalf locked eyes momentarily. "Why don't you show Hermione around and introduce her to Arwen. Then we can reconvene here after the feast tonight. You have given us a lot to think about."

Hermione nodded her head and followed Legolas and Aragorn out of the library.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight-The Feast and Questions Answered

Hermione let out a sigh as she closed the door to what would be her room during her short stay. She was exhausted but still had to get through the night. She pulled out one of her many books and a pepper up potion. Arwen was supposed to be meeting her in an hour with an Elven gown. She had dresses of her own, but when offered one of the elven dresses, she couldn't say no. She had a theory of how to help everyone in that would be part of the fellowship in withstanding the pull of the ring. She had to read up on it first, but then research was her forte. Pulling Mind Magic towards her she started searching through the Table of Contents, and finally found was she was looking for. Chapter 8, Protecting the Mind from Outside Influences, this should do the trick. Hermione quickly delved into the chapter losing herself in the words. What seemed to be a short time later to Hermione there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Arwen walked in followed by another young elf. "I thought you were going to be coming in an hour?"

Arwen laughed, "It actually has been over an hour. I knocked earlier and didn't get an answer."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was reading."

"It's fine; I used the time wisely and have brought help." Hermione then noticed the other elf standing in her room. "Hi, I am Hermione, please come in. Thank you for helping, I am sure I can use it."

Arwen tsked at her, "You didn't seem to need any help getting the young Prince's attention. I believe you did that on your own."

Hermione blushed prettily, "How do you know I have his attention?"

"Only because he has been visiting me, and couldn't quit listing your many charms." Arwen laughed at Hermione's expression, "Don't worry, we have been friends our entire lives, he wouldn't just confide in anyone. Now let's get you ready to dazzle a prince."

"You don't have any room to jest, you have a future king's attention," Hermione muttered under her breath.

Arwen's smiled, "Yes I do, so I know what I am talking about." Arwen held up a beautiful gown done in dark purples and dark blues, trimmed in silver. "I thought with your complexion and hair that deeper colors would suit you best."

"Oh no," Hermione groaned, "I forgot about my hair, I am never going to be ready in time."

"Nonsense, what do think Namaire is here for."

"You have never had to deal with this mess, my hair is not normal by any means."

Namaire stepped forward and slightly nudged Hermione into a sitting position. She spent just a second touching her hair and moving it slightly, "I will have no problems with your hair, my lady, and it will be beautiful."

Legolas stood at the entrance to the Dining Hall waiting to escort Hermione into dinner. He didn't remember being this anxious in several hundred years, and never over a female. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around.

Aragorn laughed, "A day to go down in history, when I can sneak up on an elf." He noticed that his comment didn't seem to affect his usual carefree friend. 'Wow, I knew Arwen said that he was taken with her, but I think he is already given her his heart.'

"Legolas, would you like news on your young lady." Legolas spun around and eagerly met Aragorn's eyes. "I'll take that as a yes, Arwen sent me to wait with you, and she said they would be here shortly. You need to take a deep breath and calm yourself. You wouldn't want Hermione to see you so nervous, would you?"

Legolas nodded taking a deep breath, but when the ladies stepped before them he forgot to release it. 'She is so beautiful!' Legolas and Hermione continued to meet each other's eyes, but neither spoke or moved.

Finally Arwen nudged Hermione forward, "Legolas have met my new best friend Hermione? She stated that there would be someone here to escort her in, but no one seems to want to take her arm. Hmm, perhaps I should find one of my brothers, I am sure they would be happy to meet Hermione."

Legolas quickly moved forward to take Hermione's arm, "May I escort you in, Mia?"

Hermione had still not found her voice and nodded. Legolas lowered his head closer to Hermione's ear, "You take away my very breath with your beauty."

Hermione beamed at Legolas, "Thank You, you look very handsome tonight." As they moved to the door they noticed that Aragorn and Arwen had left them to enter alone. Legolas gave a slight squeeze to Hermione's arm, "Ready?"

Hermione straightened up, "As ready as I can get." Legolas smiled down at her, "You know it is just dinner, right?"

"Yes, I just don't like a lot of attention directed my way."

The doors opened and the couple was directed to seats near the middle of the table on one side of the hobbits, across from Aragorn and Arwen. A few more people trickled in and then Elrond stood to speak.

"Welcome to all allies and friends, to the elves, men, and free folk. We are here due to dark times, but for tonight, let us share a meal and company, and be happy to be in one another's presence."

Elrond resumed his seat, and Hermione turned to look at the hobbits sitting next to her. She was only guessing, but she believed it was actually Pippin next to her with Merry on his other side. Across from them were Sam, Frodo, and Bilbo.

Pippin seemed to notice that they had her attention, "Hello, fair lady, I am Peregrin Took at your service, or Pippin to my friends." His eyes danced in merriment, "and I do hope we will be friends."

Hermione laughed, "I believe I would like to be friends with all of you shire folk. I am Hermione or Mione; do not call me lady though. I am no lady."

Pippin eyed her again, "You look like a fine lady to me." Pippin then noticed the blond elf watching from the other side of Hermione, "Don't look now but I think the elf on the other side of you is paying special attention to our conversation."

Hermione smiled in amusement, "Well don't tell him I said so, but out everyone here it is his attention I crave the most." She knew that his elf ears would pick up on the conversation and she glanced over to notice that he was blushing.

Pippin then started laughing out loud, "I don't think I have ever seen an elf blush." Merry elbowed Pippin hard in the ribs, "Can't you control yourself, Peregrin Took, what are you laughing at anyway." Merry looked across Pippin and saw Hermione smiling at him, "I am sorry, My lady, my cousin has no manners at all, I am Meriadoc Brandybuck, or Merry."

"No, I was the one that made him laugh, it is nice to meet you Merry, I am Hermione, please do not call me, my lady."

"Okay, Hermione. What was he laughing at?"

"Oh we were speaking of blushing. Are you enjoying your stay with the elves?" Hermione changed the subject.

"Yes, but it would be better if they ate their meals regularly. Did you know they have only three meals a day, whoever heard of such?"

Hermione smiled fondly thinking of Ron, "I understand where you are coming from, I have a friend who can eat his weight in food, and is ready to eat anytime food is available."

Merry noticed the wistful expression on her face, and turned serious, "You miss him, don't you?"

Legolas leaned closer to hear her response, "Well yes, I miss Ron and my other best friend, Harry. They do not even know that I am gone though. I will see them again."

Merry smiled, "I understand, we have not been gone long but I already miss the Shire. I have decided though to enjoy this adventure, for hobbits do not regularly go on adventures, so there might not be another."

Hermione smiled, "Oh, I would not be too sure of that Merry. There might be other adventures for you yet."

Merry looked at her questionly, but Hermione turned back to her food.

Legolas leaned closer to Hermione, whispering in her ear, "So what do you think of the hobbits?"

Hermione lowered her voice, "I think they are delightful, and despite being older, very childlike."

Legolas smiled and nodded at her. The meal finished with just more light conversation, until Elrond nodded at Legolas and Hermione. They excused themselves and headed to the same library from before.

Gandalf was already waiting for them in the library. Elrond and Aragorn entered behind them and closed the door. All of them sat down, waiting just a moment before beginning.

Gandalf cleared his throat and started to speak, "So from our understanding, you know everything that will happen tomorrow, and the days after?"

Hermione nodded her head, "Yes I do."

Elrond broke in, "How do you know?"

"In my world, there was an author by the name of Tolkien. He wrote all about the ring and what followed, also about all of you. His first book in the series was The Hobbit, which follows closely to what Bilbo is writing now about his journeys. The next three involved the ring, starting in the shire, with Bilbo's birthday party disappearance and up until the situation is resolved." Hermione was very careful with her words trying not to give away to much. "It wasn't until I was asked to come here that I found out that it really happened and was not just a fictional story. Professor Dumbledore said that someone who actually lived these events was the one that told the story to Tolkien."

"So if we wanted you could tell us how everything played out?" Gandalf asked studying her shrewdly.

Hermione bit her bottom lip and fidgeted with her fingers a little, "Well, I could but I won't. If you know too much, it might change the way events are supposed to happen. I was sent to make sure that they happened the way that they should. I will tell what I deem necessary to help the quest, but will keep parts to myself. I will tell you this; I will be taking part in the council tomorrow and the quest itself." Aragorn opened his mouth to reject this idea, but was cut off by Hermione, "I know more about the dangers than any of you, and I am able to protect myself. I have my wand and my bow. Legolas is teaching me to use my knives. I will NOT be left behind!"

Aragorn considered this before responding, "Very well, but you will practice with me, too."

Hermione agreed and looked to Gandalf and Elrond for their responses.

Elrond gathered his thoughts first, "And how do you know that you won't succumb to the pull of the ring?"

"Well, to be honest, that won't be a problem for me. As a witch, I am able to shield my mind. I also took some time today to research ways to help the others that will be on the quest as well. I have found a method, that is, if they agree to it, that I can help to shield their minds as well."

Gandalf perked up a little at that, "Really I would be quite interested to read this and anything else you have with you."

Legolas laughed and spoke for the first time in the meeting, "Hopefully you have plenty of time, she has almost an entire library of books with her." Hermione playfully swatted his arm.

"Yes, Gandalf, you may borrow any my books that you would like."

"Is there any information that you can give us that would not endanger the quest?" Elrond asked.

Hermione pondered this, "I cannot give you anything particular at this time, but I do ask that you re-forge shards of Narsil, for it will be needed later." Hermione quickly glanced up at Aragorn before looking at Elrond.

"It will be done." Elrond responded. "Is there anything further that anyone would like to ask or say?"

All of them shook their heads, "Very well I wish everyone a good evening, and I will see you at dawn's break at the council meeting."

Legolas stood and took Hermione's hand to escort her out. "Would you like to walk in the gardens before retiring?"

Hermione could see tension on Legolas's face, "That would be nice."

After they reached the heart of the garden, Hermione put her hand on Legolas's chest to stop him. "Please Legolas tell me what it is that troubles your thoughts. I want us to be open with each other."

Legolas looked out over Hermione's head for a moment and then lowered his eyes to meet hers. "I am worried, about what is going to happen and your part in it. You have come to mean so much to me, in such a short time, I , well you going, it scares me. Not that I am trying to stop you or that I don't believe in you. It's just.." Not knowing how to explain how he felt, Legolas pulled her to him and lips met hers in a fiery kiss. They stayed entwined until both needed to catch their breaths. Hermione laid her head against his chest listening to his heart beat.

"I feel the same way about you Legolas. I worry too." Hermione tried to stop it, but huge yawn escaped her.

Legolas laughed a little, "Let's get you to bed little one, it's been a long day." He dropped a kiss on the top of hair and led her to her room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine-The Council

Hermione woke feeling refreshed. She slowly went through her morning rituals, and had just finished as she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Legolas entered her room carrying a tray laden with fruits and bread. "I thought you might like something more than your normal." He sat the tray on the small table in the room and walked towards Hermione hugging her. "Besides I missed you."

Hermione smiled at him, "How could you have missed me, already?" She leaned up though and gave him a quick kiss. Legolas became very serious. "Mia, I don't know how it happened so soon, but I have given you my whole heart. When an elf loves, it is forever. No matter what happens today, know that."

Tears sprung to her eyes, "I love you too." She kissed him again but much deeper.

Slowly Legolas let her go; "Now we need to eat, and head to the meeting. If we are late I fear Elrond would chide us like children in front everyone. I don't fancy being corrected in front of a bunch of dwarves."

Hermione began eating before continuing the conversation, "Dwarves might surprise you Legolas. One day you might even call a dwarf your best friend."

Legolas looked disgusted by the thought, "Not going to happen."

Hermione grinned just slightly at him, "Just try to be nice, hmm."

They finished their breakfast and headed to meet with the others. Hermione took a seat between Legolas and Glorfindels. Legolas took her hand as she waited for the meeting to begin. She noticed that a red haired man was looking at her suspiciously. Hermione met his gaze without flinching.

"May I help you with something?"

"What is a women doing here, and why are you with the elves?" The man retorted back.

"Well first of all, I am here because I was invited, and as for the second, it is none of your business."

The red haired man snarled at her and looked away. Hermione glanced next to her and saw that Legolas was very angry. She leaned closer to him and whispered, "Don't let it bother you, his opinion means nothing to us." Legolas nodded to her and tried to relax for her sake.

Elrond started the meeting, asking Frodo to bring forth the ring. The red haired man that spoke before stood and began saying what a gift the ring was to his people. Hermione remembered the entire meeting, so she just tuned it out, watching the emotions that reflected on Frodo's face. When all the yelling started she shot a non-verbal Silencio at everyone but Frodo and Elrond. Everyone turned to look at her and she shrugged, "I think Master Frodo was trying to speak, and I for one was interested in what he had to say." She nodded at the Halfling, who stated that he would take the ring. She reversed the spell on everyone else and watched one by one as they pledged themselves to help in the quest.

Hermione stood attempting to vocalize her participation, when the hobbits ran out to join. Finally it was her turn to speak. "I will also be joining the quest." Several of the companions turned to look at her in astonishment, but all kept quiet for the moment.

Elrond began speaking again, "10 companions. You will be known as the fellowship of the ring." Elrond dismissed everyone but the fellowship, and once again asked them to take a seat. Everyone settled in silently. "This will be a treacherous journey for all of you, but you must learn to rely on each other and develop trust amongst yourselves. This is why I asked all of you to stay behind. Any grievances that you have with each other need to be worked out now, so that you may move forward for the betterment of all." Elrond then left the group alone.

Hermione looked around the circle, first at the hobbits, then to Aragorn and Gandalf. She did not have any personal issues with anyone present, but she knew at least one person that would have a problem with her going. So she waited for him to speak, it did not take him long.

"Why would Elrond allow a woman to accompany us on such a dangerous quest? Why haven't any of you spoken against it! Evidently you know her, how could you let her walk into danger that will probably cost her life?" Boromir did not even bother to address her, but everyone else.

Legolas went to stand up but Hermione stayed him with her hand. "I suggest good sir that when you are speaking of me, you address me, I will give you the same courtesy. I have come a great distance to help in this task. I do not need anyone to protect me, for I can protect myself, as well as, if not better than you can. You are welcome to test me on this if you would like." Legolas drew a sharp breath at this, but Aragorn reached over grabbing his arm and whispering to him in elvish, "you must let her prove herself to them, or they will never trust her." Legolas nodded sharply but continued to be alert if needed.

Boromir stood from his position and drew his sword. As he walked towards Hermione she drew her wand and cast a silent Expelliarmus. Boromir's sword flew from his hand to the ground. He laughed, "I do not need a weapon to best a little girl." He kept coming towards her so she raised her wand one more time, "Stupefy!" Boromir dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. She looked around to gage the reaction of the others in the circle. The hobbits looked upon her a little fearfully, but there was respect shining in everyone else's eyes. Hermione decided to reassure the hobbits and let Boromir lay in the dirt a little longer. "He is just unconscious; I did not actually hurt him." The hobbits looked a little relieved. She then pointed her wand at Boromir again, "Ennervate."

Slowly Boromir awoke. He climbed back to his feet, unsure of why he was on the ground. Hermione looked him the eyes before addressing him, "I am a witch. I can protect myself just fine. I also know how to use a bow. I am being taught how to fight with knives as well. I do not need you to respect me, but I do hope you will come to."

Gandalf spoke for the first time to the group, "We will be leaving in one week. In this time, I am sure everyone could use a little practice and time to get to know each other. Is there anything anyone would like to address at this time?" Gandalf looked around the group giving everyone enough time to speak up.

Hermione waited for a moment and then stood back up. "I think everyone knows that the ring has powers that pull at your mind. While all of us are susceptible to this, man's mind is the easiest to control. I believe I have found a way to block our minds from the ring. I would like to put these blocks on everyone, but will not do so without your willing participation. Anyone that is willing please see me this week. I would also like to speak with each person, individually to share some information that I have that could help." Hermione then sat back down.

Gandalf waited to see if anyone had anything else to add. When no one else spoke up he called an end to the meeting.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten-Imperius

It had been three days since the council and still no one had come to her to have their minds blocked. While Hermione did want everyone to be willing, she felt that a little nudge might be needed to spur them along. She knew in her world that to use Imperius was illegal, but she was no longer in her world. She decided that we would explain what the spell did and the similarities to the powers of the ring. Then she would use the spell on someone demonstrating the power it holds over someone's mind. Then show how she would mind block her volunteer and show how it would no longer work, at least in theory. First though she would have to find a volunteer. Recently, Arwen's brothers had returned, both had seemed excited to meet her, much to Legolas's dismay. She was sure that she could convince one of them to do this favor for her. She would try not to embarrass him too badly. Nodding her head at her clever plan, she set out to find the twins.

It did not take her long, as they were having breakfast with their family, Aragorn, and Legolas. Now she knew she could convince them. She sat in the empty chair next to Legolas, who smiled widely to see her.

"Good Morning all." She waited for everyone to respond before she turned to the twins. "I have a request to make of you." Both twins turned to listen to what she had to say. "I need a volunteer for a demonstration." The twins exchanged suspicious looks of why she was asking this of only them.

"Is it something that the elf brat can't do for you?" Elladan asked, while raising his eyebrows suggestively at Legolas. Hermione smiled at Legolas and leaned closer casting Muffliato, to keep anyone else from hearing, "I need a volunteer for a spell, but it will most likely be embarrassing, so who better than the twins. Just play along with me, okay." Hermione then canceled the spell and looked back to Elladan.

"Actually no, I need someone with more willpower, so naturally I thought of you two."

Both responded at the same time, "I'll do it."

Hermione forced herself not to grin, "Don't you want to know what you will have to do first?"

Both of the boys just shrugged.

"Alright then if I could have both of you on the training field at 9 a.m. we will do the demonstration then." Hermione then turned to Aragorn and Legolas, "Could you be sure that everyone in the fellowship is at the training grounds by nine as well. This is important." Hermione hurriedly excused herself so that she would not have to answer any questions.

9 a.m. Training Fields

Hermione looked around her anxiously, not only had all of the fellowship showed up but so had Elrond, Arwen, and a few elves that she did not know.

"Okay, the reason I asked everyone here, was I noticed no one had come to see me about getting the mind block put in place. I know I said I only wanted those willing, and I still do, but I am hoping after the demonstration I give that you will all be a little more willing. We have a spell, that in my world is called Imperius, what this spell does is controls your mind. Anything the caster asks you to do, you will. The reason I am telling you about it is that the power of the ring is similar. It will try to get you to do what it wants, which is take it to Sauron. So I have asked two strong willed elves to be my volunteers, and I will cast the spell on them and show you what it is like. Then I will use the mind block on them and show how it helps. Elladan and Elrohir could you both come over here." Both elves gulped nervously as they walked over to stand next to Hermione. "The first thing that I will need to know is what you would never do in your right mind." Hermione waited for them to answer her question.

Not understanding why she was asking, Elladan answered quickly, "Kiss a dwarf." Elrohir who was the smarter less rash brother picked up on where she was going with her demonstration so was much more careful, "I would never dance with Ada." Hermione nodded at them and quickly cast Imperio on each of the brothers. The group noticed that both brothers' eyes glazed over. Hermione looked over at Elrond and Arwen, "Is there anything you would like me to make them do?"

Arwen nodded, "Make them walk and quack like a duck." Hermione turned towards the twins, "You are now a duck." The elves immediately squatted down; walking with both feet turned out and started quacking. The group started laughing, so Hermione told them both that they were elves again. She then turned to Elrond, "Is there something you would have them do to show that they have no control over their actions?"

Elrond took the request seriously, "there is only one thing I know that the boys would never do in their right minds, but first," Elrond walked over to his sons and took all of the weapons that they had on them and turned back to Hermione. "Please do not let it go far, but have them attack each other." Hermione looked startled but did as Elrond asked. The twins immediately flew at each other as if they were lifelong enemies. This time the group was not laughing. "Finite Incantatem!"

Both of the twins immediately stopped horrified at attacking their brother. Hermione turned to the group, "this is why it is so important to protect our mind from the ring. It is not setting out to embarrass us; it is trying to destroy us."

Elrond looked to his sons again, "Tell us what it was like."

Elrohir was the first to answer, "I was aware that I was being made to do something I did not want to do, but I could not stop. I had no control over my actions. Elladan I am so sorry for attacking you, I would never..."

Elladan jumped in, "I know, neither would I. I felt the same that I was trapped inside my own body."

Hermione turned to the group, but before she could say anything further the hobbits stepped forward, Frodo spoke for all of them. "Please put the mind block on us, we trust you." Hermione smiled down at them. The rest of the fellowship also stepped forward some a bit more hesitant then others but all of them now willing. Hermione walked over to the twins and heartily thanked them.

"I am sorry I put you through that, but I had to make them understand how important it was for their minds to be protected."

Elladan gave Hermione a small smile, "Your welcome, but no longer with flattery get you any favors with us, we are on to you now."

Hermione set up times over the next two days to meet with each person individually.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven-The Meetings

Hermione's first meeting was with the hobbits, starting with Merry. She did not really have any pertinent information, so it was done with fairly quickly. It was pretty much the same with Pippin, though she did try and warn him that he needed to be careful. Next came Sam, and she just told him that no matter what, he had to always stay close to Frodo, and that in dark times nothing was more important than having someone to depend on. She spent more time with Frodo than the other hobbits combined though.

"Frodo, I would like to try to re-do the barriers I have placed in your mind periodically through the journey, since you will be the one holding the ring." Frodo agreed readily and asked if there was anything important that he should know. Here Hermione paused, "Well there is a couple of things. First remember to always trust Sam before anything or anyone else. The only other thing is try to remember that not everything is as it seems. I know that sounds fairly mysterious, but it is important, and when the time is right I will remind you of these words." Frodo nodded and thanked her for helping and left.

Hermione was feeling drained but had one mind left to block today. Legolas had asked to go last that night so that they might be able to spend a little time alone together. It was a bit trickier to put the barriers in his mind, she guessed because of him being an elf, but was finally able to accomplish it.

"Are you okay, Mia?" Legolas looked onto her concerned. He could see the strain on her face.

"Yes, but I think maybe we should move to the couch. What would you like to do this evening?"

"Well first, I would like to greet you appropriately, "Legolas moved to her and embraced her lowering his head to kiss her. After a little while, they moved slightly apart still holding each other. "I don't want you to have to move, but I would really like to look at your albums again, with you this time."

Hermione chuckled warmly, "Well that is not a problem, I don't have to move, Accio purse." Hermione proceeded to get her albums out. As they looked through the album, he saw a picture of two older people with Hermione. "Who is this?"

Hermione's face fell a little, "That is my mom and dad."

"Why does their picture make you sad?"

"Well, remember when I told you that Voldemort hated me. I am a prime target for them not only because I personify everything that he believes is wrong, but because Harry is my best friend. I knew they would be targeted, so I erased all of their memories of me, changed all of their memories of their life, and moved them to another land to hide them."

"But that was very brave, you should be proud that you have done everything in your power to protect the people that you love." Legolas stroked her hand as she continued.

"The thing is if something happens to me, no one knows where they are. Even if I make it through everything, I don't truly know if I will be able to reverse what I have done to them, without harming them. So essentially even though I have kept them alive, they are forever gone to me."

Legolas wiped the tears from Hermione's face. "Mia, it was still a very unselfish thing you have done for them. They would be very proud of you." Legolas looked back at the picture studying it silently.

"You do not take after either of them though. I don't see any resemblance."

"You wouldn't, there is none. I have never actually shared this with anyone, not even Harry and Ron, but they adopted me, when I was a baby. I do not actually know who my parents are. There was a letter with me though." Hermione flipped to the back of the album and pulled a piece of parchment out, showing it to Legolas. It simply stated that due to unforeseen problems that they were unable to keep their baby, but to let her know that she was loved greatly.

"Wow, thanking for sharing this with me, Mia." Legolas continued to flip through the album, coming across a picture of Hermione with two young boys. "And this, is it Harry and Ron?"

"Yes that was taken in our second year." Legolas watched Hermione has she got lost in memories. He couldn't believe how much he truly loved her.

"Mia, when you return, if possible, I am coming with you." Hermione's head snapped around to Legolas.

"I don't want you to have to leave your home for me." Hermione stood up and started pacing, chewing on her bottom lip. "I love you, but you would not be happy away from your woods. My world is nothing like this one. I couldn't ask that of you. You have family here; I couldn't take you away from them. Elves are immortal, what would you do after I am gone; I mean wizards live longer than muggles but that is only a small increase, nothing at all compared with eternity."

Legolas had finally had enough and stood up, "Mia first of all, where ever you are is now home for me. My family and friends care enough about me to want me to follow my heart, which belongs to you. You did not ask me to go; I am insisting that I go. I don't know how much you know about elves, but without you I will fade." Hermione looked stricken at that and rushed to Legolas to reassure herself that he was still there with her. Legolas stroked Hermione's head.

"I wouldn't trade you for an eternity without you. I would much rather be with you for as long as we have." Legolas leaned down and poured all of his feelings into a kiss. They moved back to the sofa and continued to hold each other until it was time to join the others for dinner.

The next morning the first person that she was to meet with was Gimli. He was very nervous, so she got through it quickly. She wanted to tell him about his cousin's death but could not bring herself to do it.

Gandalf came in next and it took more effort to block his mind, it took longer but eventually it was done. Gandalf thanked her and patted her shoulder affectionately before he left. She paced for a little nervously waiting for Boromir. He was the one she was the most concerned about. She jumped when she heard the knock on the door, but took a steadying breath and opened the door. Boromir crossed his arms with a grimace on his face but let her do what she needed to. He stood to leave right away, but as he reached for the door, he paused and turned to face her. "I wanted to apologize to you for my uncouth behavior earlier, my lady. I can assure you I was not brought up to treat a lady so disrespectfully. I still do not understand though, how you can be going with us."

Hermione decided that it would probably be in everyone's best interest to tell him her story as well. "If you would like to have a seat, I will try to help you to understand." She continued after Boromir settled himself into a chair. "Before I begin, though, I want you to know, I do not bear you any ill will. I do accept you apology." Hermione proceeded to explain to one more person how she ended up in Middle Earth.

A little over an hour later, Boromir once again stood to leave. "I think I do understand a little better, and I will not underestimate you again. Thank you for your time."

Just as the door was closing behind Boromir, it burst back open, with Legolas barreling through it, "He didn't insult you again did he. I will be happy to show him what happens to someone that insults you."

"Shh, Legolas he didn't do anything. I explained everything to him and I think he understands a little better." Legolas looked down reddening slightly.

"Sorry he was just in here so long, I got a little worried." Hermione looked up at him affectionately.

"It's okay; I think it is kind of sweet. But just so you know, I don't need a hero rushing in to save me or sticking up for me; I can do so for myself." Legolas rubbed the back of his neck still embarrassed and tried to change the subject.

"So only Aragorn left?"

"Yes, "Hermione started pushing him towards the door, "so why don't you go to the practice range, and don't worry so much about me." She quickly kissed him before pushing him out and shutting the door. Legolas stood staring at the door with a confused expression on his face, which is exactly how Aragorn found him a moment later. Seeing Aragorn walk up, Legolas excused himself and took Hermione's advice and went to the archery range.

Aragorn entered the room after Hermione opened the door with a bemused expression on his face.

Hermione was able to get Aragorn's mind blocked easily and offered him coffee or tea. She pulled out two thermoses from her purse and transfigured to glasses in the room to tea cups. She took a deep breath and started to speak, "Aragorn most of what I have to tell you doesn't directly apply to the quest."

"First, I wanted to let you know that no matter how hard you try to convince Arwen to leave, she will not go. Second, your destiny was decided for you long ago, things will go much easier for you if you try to figure out how you will live with it, rather than fighting against it. It will happen, no matter how hard you fight."

Aragorn pondered what Hermione told him, as he drank his tea. "I do not know if I can follow your advice but I will give serious thought to what you have said." Hermione nodded satisfied.

Aragorn took another sip from his tea, smirked and looked up at her, "So what is going on between you and the elf, anyway?" Hermione was not prepared to be questioned and could not stop her face from going bright red. "Ahh, well I guess that answers that. Since you gave me advice on Arwen I am going to offer you some on Legolas. I have known him for a very long time, and he is a good friend. If he decides that it is you that he loves, nothing will deter him, so you need to be sure."

Hermione quickly responded, "I am sure, I love him with all of my being. He told me that if there was any way he could accomplish it, he would be accompanying me home."

Aragorn sighed, "I will miss him greatly when he goes, but am happy that he has found love."

"But we do not even know if he will be able to go with me, and you are already saying you will miss him."

"Oh but see, like I said I have known him a long time, he will find a way to go with you. You can count on that." With that Aragorn sat his tea cup down and left her to think in private.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve Last Night in Rivendell

As Legolas finished cleaning up after the final training session before they departed, he entered his chambers. He found a note on the bed addressed to him. It simply said that he should forego tonight's banquet, and that dinner was waiting for him at his favorite spot. He knew that the only one who could have left the note was Hermione, so he rushed out the door to meet her. As he ran down the steps in the garden he noticed Aragorn and Arwen in the distance. He felt guilty that Aragorn had to leave Arwen behind, while Hermione went with them. Seeing her in the distance though caused all other thoughts to fly his mind. She had a blanket spread out under the trees next to the waterfall.

As he neared he could see she was dressed in a dark blue small dress, and his breath hitched. This had to be something she brought with her, because he had never seen a lady wear such little clothes, not that he was complaining. Sensing his presence, Hermione stood up to greet him. 'She looks so beautiful in the moonlight.' He rushed to her, kissing her deeply. When they broke apart, Hermione beamed up at him, "Hello to you too."

"Mia you look so beautiful." Hermione thanked him and pulled him down with her to sit on the blanket.

"What is all this about?" Legolas asked her.

"I realized that it would probably be a while before we would be able to spend time alone together, so I thought we should make the most of the time we had."

Legolas nodded at her, "That is a splendid idea."

"Did you want to eat now or wait a little while?" Hermione questioned him. "I think we should wait, I have something I want to ask you. I know that I have said the same thing in a roundabout way, but I have never actually came out and asked you." Legolas hugged Hermione to him and looked down into her eyes. He pulled something small from his pocket, but did not show it to her, "Hermione would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Hermione's eye went big, and she didn't speak at first. Legolas could see that her mind was working in overdrive, so he tried to be patient and wait for her to speak. The longer it took though the faster his heart raced.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hermione launched herself at Legolas kissing him with everything she had, "Yes, yes, a millions times yes."

Legolas opened his hand and took out a simple silver ring with gold etched leaves on it. He placed it on one her finger before speaking again, "This ring was left to me by my mother. Ada told me she wanted the woman who held my heart to receive it. That is you." Legolas then lifted her hand and kissed it. Hermione snuggled up to Legolas's chest more content than she had ever been.

"Tell me of betrothals amongst the elves. I didn't know that you gave betrothal rings."

Legolas squeezed her lightly as he began explaining, "It is not so much that we give betrothal rings, as it is the couple exchanges gifts that signify their feelings." Hermione sat straight up at this news. Before she could speak though Legolas went on, "I do not need a gift from you Mia to know that you love me, I can see it in your eyes at all times."

Hermione undid the clasp of the necklace that she wore, "I can see how much you love me too, but you still gave me your mother's ring, besides I want you to have this necklace. It is quite literally what brought me to you." Hermione put the necklace on Legolas, kissing him above his heart.

Legolas looked down at the necklace that now hung around his neck, "If it indeed brought you to me, it will be most treasured."

They snuggled back up together on the blanket.

"I would like us to be married before we return to your world, so that everyone could be there for it. We could have another bonding once we reached your world, if you would like, using your customs."

Hermione nodded at him, "I would like that, having it before we left I mean. I am not sure if I would want a second, but we can see how it goes."

Neither spoke for awhile simply content in being together. Finally curiosity got the best of Legolas, "What will Harry and Ron, think? I know that their opinions are important to you."

Hermione thought about it before she answered, "Harry, that one is easy. He will be happy for me. He has always been like a brother to me, and stood by me no matter what. Ron, well, that is not going to be pretty. Remember what I told you of Ron and me," Hermione felt Legolas nod against her. "I think in the beginning he will be angry and hurt, but he does care for me greatly, just not in the way he thinks. I believe that it will take him longer, but when he sees how much we love each other, that he will eventually come around. Just don't take offence to anything he says to us, his temper is legendary. When he gets angry he doesn't even know what he is saying. Of course, his temper is not the only legendary one." Hermione laughed lightly.

"What do you mean, "Legolas murmured against her.

"I am also known for my temper. In fact one of the boys' favorite sayings is, 'Hermione is scary, brilliant, but scary.' When I get angry they either run and hide or agree to anything I say, because they do not want it directed at them." By this time, Legolas's eyes had widened.

"I have not seen this temper."

Hermione smiled lightly, "Well nothing has happened to set it off. I am sure before the end of the quest you will see it, at some point. Just remember that you love me, and just because I am angry does not mean I love you any less. Besides you will get used to it," Here Hermione smirked up at him, "and learn to either agree immediately or hide."

Legolas laughed out loud then. "I am over 1000 years old, and do not hide from anything."

Hermione snorted, "Famous last words."

After they ate dinner, they decided to head back to their beds, because they had an early morning. After one last kiss goodnight, they went their separate ways.

As Hermione entered her room, she heard a strange noise and turned around searching her room in the dark. Finally she spotted where the noise was coming from. Arwen was sprawled out on her sofa, crying her eyes out. Hermione rushed to her side.

"Arwen are you okay, what is the matter." Arwen threw herself at Hermione and cried even harder. Hermione stroked her hair, and tried to console her. After a little while Arwen ceased crying and looked up at Hermione, "Aragorn said that he wants me to leave. To go to the Grey Havens and take the ships, I told him I would not. He sternly told me that I must, I could not stay here waiting for him any longer." Tears continued to streak down her face.

Hermione grasped Arwen's hand tightly, "You know that I have knowledge of events that haven't taken place yet. I decided upon arriving not to reveal too much, because I am afraid it could change events. I will tell you this though, Aragorn love you and always will, he does not truly want you to go. He fears for you though if you stay. You have to stay true to what you believe is for the best. If you think that you should stay here and wait for him that is what you must do, no matter what anyone tells you, listen to what your heart tells you to do."

Arwen wiped the tears from her face, "Thank you Hermione. You have brought me comfort. I will miss you dearly."

Hermione smiled fondly, "I will miss you too. I have never had too many female friends; most of my friends were boys."

Arwen laughed weakly, "I don't know how you put up with boys." Arwen squeezed Hermione's hand, but stopped and picked it up to look at it. "What is this?"

Hermione blushed and tried to free her hand but was unsuccessful due to the Arwen's elven strength.

"It was a gift from Legolas."

"Then this means…that he is your intended?" Arwen asked hesitantly.

Hermione looked down, "Yes, we have agreed that we will marry before we leave Middle Earth."

"We?" Arwen looked confused, "You mean that he plans to leave with you?"

"Yes, he said that he would not be without me, now that we have found each other."

Arwen hugged Hermione tightly, "I am so happy for the both of you. I wish the blessing of Valor to smile down on the union and continue to follow you through your lives together."

Hermione returned the hug, "I am glad I got to speak with you again before we leave."

Arwen stood up to take her leave, "As am I, I feel truly blessed to have known you, Hermione Granger. I feel that this will not be our last meeting though. Good night."

"Good Night."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen The Quest Begins

Hermione respectfully listened to Elrond's last words before they set out. She glanced towards Arwen, who met her eyes, and gave a slight nod, before turning her gaze back to Aragorn. She fell into step next to Legolas and followed the other fellowship through the gates, they were off.

After a short while, she ended up walking with the hobbits as Legolas scouted ahead. Frodo quietly asked if Hermione could tell them of her world as they walked. So she began telling them of her adventures with Harry and Ron starting from her first year at Hogwarts. While Merry and Pippin were more excited about hearing of the feasts that Hogwarts were known for, Sam seemed in awe of all that she had done. While the other three fussed back and forth, Frodo seemed to want to say something out of the hearing range of the others. Hermione quickly cast a Muffliato, so they could not be overheard, "You can ask me anything Frodo."

"I was just wondering how your friend Harry, was able to deal with such a heavy burden. He has lost most everyone that was dear to him, but still seems to go on." Frodo seemed genuinely concerned for someone that he had never met.

"Harry is a very exceptional person. True has had a lot of bad times, but he knows that he has a lot of people that care for him and support him no matter what. Sometimes he gets really down about everything, but that is when we remind him that we are there for him." Hermione was quiet for a moment. "I honestly don't know how else to answer the question. He is so much more than how the wizarding world sees him, but at the same time, he is just Harry."

Frodo nodded in understanding, "You care for him deeply."

"Of course, he has always been a brother to me. We both came from non-wizarding upbringings, and only children, so we kind of clung to each other. I have always known that I could speak to him about anything, and he would never think less of me."

Sam called out to Frodo then, so Hermione canceled the spell. Frodo hurried to catch up with the other hobbits leaving Hermione walking with Boromir.

"I heard the stories that you shared with the hobbits. Did all of that actually happen to you?"

Hermione nodded her head. Boromir looked on her in astonishment, "You were just a child, then. Was there no adults for you and your friends to go to for help?"

"We were in a school, so there was plenty of adults, but like most, they believed us to be just children and not know what we were talking about. Except for our headmaster, I believe now that he knew everything that was going on, but felt that we were the ones that should handle it."

"So in essence, you were never allowed to have a childhood? You were expected to handle situations that even some of the adults of your world were incapable of handling. I have truly underestimated you, Hermione, and I am honored to be part of the fellowship with you."

Hermione was touched by what Boromir said to her, but he was gone before she could reply. Up ahead they had reached a rocky clearing where the group had stopped momentarily. She could see the mountain in the distance covered in snow, and shivered, but whether it was from the cold or knowing what was about to happen she did not know.

She looked around for Legolas and found him off to the side of the group, so she walked over to him. Legolas gave her small smile and took her hand kissing the top of it lightly, "How are you doing, A'maelamin?" (beloved)

"I am good, although I feel strange."

Legolas looked alarmed, "Are you getting sick, what is wrong!" He placed a hand on her forehead.

Hermione jerked her head back, "Don't be silly," she said firmly, "I am not getting sick, it is nothing like that. Honestly, though I don't know how to describe it."

Legolas look slightly relieved but still concerned, "You will tell me if you start to feel bad, though, won't you?"

Hermione nodded and leaned up to brush her lips against his in a quick kiss, "I promise you will be the first to know, if I feel ill."

They both turned at shouting they heard, and could see the hobbits tackling Boromir. Legolas lead her over to a flat rock that looked out over the cliff. Legolas tensed up looking at something in the distance. Then everything happened very fast, as they all hid she cast quick disillusionment spells on them and the area, but she feared it was too late, they had been spotted. Hermione glanced up at the mountain, knowing where they were headed.

As they headed up the mountain, Hermione was pleasantly surprised to find that her boots kept her from sinking in the snow. She watched the group for any signs that the mind blocks were failing but all seemed to be well. Even when Frodo fell, and Boromir picked up the ring, he simply returned it to Frodo. Legolas took her hand and they walked on the outer edge of the group. Legolas suddenly stopped though, saying he could hear something on the wind, the next thing she knew she was falling from the side of the mountain. She could hear Legolas yelling for her, and quickly said the incantation that changed her form. As she flew back up to where the rest of the group was, she heard Legolas, "Thank the gods." The rest of the group looked at him as if he had taken leave of his senses. She changed back into herself in front of Legolas, who hugged her to him tightly. "I thought I lost you."

Hermione smiled up at him, and then looked at the rest of the fellowship, who were all speechless. Hermione turned back to Legolas looking sheepish, "I guess we forgot to tell them I could change forms."

Gandalf's gruff voice sounded next, "Hmm, I guess you are still full of surprises, my young witch." Then everyone started talking at once about which way to go. Gandalf left the decision up to Frodo, who stood up straight, announcing they would be going through the Mines of Moria. Hermione suddenly felt extremely tired. She turned to Legolas, "Would you mind if I changed forms, and hitched a ride on your shoulder?" Legolas could see the exhaustion on her face but decided that it was not the time to question her, and just nodded his acceptance. Hermione quickly changed forms and perched on Legolas's shoulder, and was asleep before she knew it.

Later, Hermione woke to someone petting her. As she opened her eyes she noticed that it had already started getting dark out. Hermione nuzzled into Legolas's hand for a moment and then flew down and transformed in front of him.

"I didn't mean to wake you. You make a beautiful eagle. Do you feel rested?"

"Thank you. I feel a little better, but still strange. Are we at the doors then?"

Legolas nodded his head, "Yes, Gandalf is trying to remember the password."

Hermione smiled lightly, "It is the elven word for friend." No sooner than she said it, she heard Frodo figure out that it was a riddle and Gandalf speak the word to open the doors. Hermione was still dazed from sleeping and forgot about the watcher. When the watcher grabbed Frodo, she quickly grabbed her bow and stood alongside Legolas firing at the monster. Once the hobbits, were in the clear, Legolas and Hermione walked backwards into the mine still firing at the watcher. Hermione exhaled as the doorway crumbled down. She turned to face the rest of the fellowship, lighting her wand with a quick "Lumos." Hermione placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder and squeezed lightly trying to offer comfort, but she knew there was still worse grief headed his way.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fourteen Mines of Moria

As they walked through the darkness, Hermione made sure to place herself next to Boromir. "Boromir may I speak with you privately as we walk?" Boromir nodded looking down on her curiously. Hermione carefully spelled it so no one else would hear their conversation. "How are you doing? Have you felt the pull of the ring at all?" She wanted to be sure that the blocks stayed strong, as she knew he was the first to succumb to the ring. Boromir studied her a moment before speaking, "I see that you worry mostly about me when it comes to the ring. In the events that you are aware of, I fall to it, don't I?" Hermione looked down. "That is answer enough little one. I have not felt a pull to the ring, so I guess I should be very thankful for the magic you have, and I am." Hermione nodded and felt she needed to try to relate to him how important it was for him to remain safe. She knew she would not be able to stand aside and watch him die. Her eyes filled with tears just thinking of it, "Boromir there is one other thing you need to know," she paused for a moment trying to get the words out of her mouth, "in the story I know, you are the only member of the fellowship, that does not survive." This caused Boromir to startle. She could see emotions race past his face before he responded.

"Then I will give the cause everything that I have." Hermione laid a hand on his arm to stop him.

"I will not let that happen! We all need you, as well as Faramir."

"You once again surprise me, so you know of my brother? At least tell me that he survives this, it would make it worth it." Hermione looked down again. "No, he has to survive!"

"No, you misunderstand; he does, but only barely. Pippin is actually the one that saves his life. The thing is though, it is not to the enemy that he almost loses his life," Boromir stops and faces Hermione.

"Tell me," he growls.

"It is your father that almost takes his life. He hates the fact that you are gone and Faramir still there. You have to live for you all of us! I have a plan though." They begin walking again. "I can't really explain it all to you, but you will need to be ready and to trust me when the time comes."

Boromir nodded listening intently to her, "I do trust you, when will this time come?"

"It will be after we leave Lothlorien, so please be ready."

"Thank you, Lady Hermione."

Hermione growled at him, "Do NOT call me Lady!"

Boromir chuckled warmly, "You will always be a lady to me, but I will try not to use the title."

Hermione frowned at him, canceled the spell, and walked off with Boromir's laughter following her.

Gandalf halted everyone, so that he could figure out which way, they were going. Hermione took a seat near Legolas, placing her head on his shoulders and closing her eyes. Legolas put an arm around her started stroking her hair, "Are you tired again?" Hermione nodded against his chest.

"I am not sure why. All of my muscles are also sore, like they are being stretched out. I am sure it is nothing, but I am going to nap against you, and when we start going again, I will take another Pepper Up Potion."

Legolas kissed her on the top of her head, "Sleep then, I will wake you when go to leave." No sooner than he got the words out of his mouth, than she was lightly snoring.

Gimli sat nearby and lowered his voice, "Is the lass okay? I have noticed she seemed to be slowing down."

Legolas looked from Hermione up to Gimli, "She says she is, but I think something is wrong. She has been tired for quite awhile, no matter how much sleep she gets."

Gimli frowned, "When we get to my cousin, there will be healers that can look her over. I would see the lass better."

Legolas gave Gimli a small smile of appreciation, 'maybe she was right, maybe dwarves are not so bad, or at least one dwarf.'

About an hour later, Gandalf stated he knew the way to go, but instead of waking Hermione, Legolas picked her up bridal style and carried her. It was a testament to how truly tired she was that she did not wake, when he did so. When they got closer, Legolas gently woke Hermione up and placed her on her own feet.

"Are we ready to go then, "she asked sleepily? Legolas smirked at her, "Actually we are almost there."

"What, How?"

Legolas dropped a quick kiss on the tip of her nose, 'she seems taller, but that's not possible?' "I carried you."

"Oh, thank you, you didn't have to do that. I can walk you know."

Legolas shrugged, "I wanted to, besides I got to hold you." Hermione smiled up at him, but looked ahead as she heard gasps from the group. She was amazed; she had no words to describe what it looked like. As they continued on, she heard Gimli give a cry and start running. Her eyes teared up knowing what he would find.

As the group spoke, Hermione looked around the room and took out her bow, and her wand. She also made sure that her knives were ready to be pulled. Legolas looked at her raising his eyebrows. She mouthed to him to "be ready." Then the drums started. Legolas looked from her to the door and back again, when she nodded he followed Boromir to try to barricade the door. After that was done he stepped back and aimed his bow directly at the door. He felt Hermione step beside him with her bow at the ready as well. As soon as, the first one broke through the door, they started shooting their arrows. Once the orcs were through though, Hermione threw her bow to the side, unsheathing one of her knives and keeping her wand in her hand. She steadily fired every spell she could think of, and when they got too close she used her knife. So much was happening, she couldn't tell how anyone else was faring and just hoped that everyone made it okay, like they were supposed to. Finally only the troll was left. She accio'd her bow and started shooting arrows steadily at it, but it still kept coming. She saw that it had Frodo cornered, so she used the one spell she thought she would never have to, taking a deep breath she raised her wand, "Avada Kedavra." The troll fell to the ground heavily. Legolas did not take a chance though and fired one last arrow through the trolls head. The rest of the group turned to look at her, but before they could start asking questions the drums started again. They all started running. As the orcs, surrounded them in the hall, she raised her wand ready, even though she knew she would not need it. When the orcs, scattered, Gandalf confirmed that the Balrog was coming. Gandalf yelled for them to make their way to the Bridge of Khazad-dum. Once they reached the crumbling stairway, Hermione looked down and was immediately dizzy. As the others started jumping across, Hermione changed forms and flew across, changing back. She raised her bow and started shooting arrows trying to cover the other's escape. When she saw part of the structure start to crumble she yelled across, "Aragorn hold Frodo tightly, 'Wingardium Leviosa'." She floated them both over the gap to safety and they all began running again. As they reached the bridge, she dreaded what was about to happen, but she knew this time she could not prevent it. Gandalf had to fall, to become Gandalf the White. Tears started to stream down her face as she watched the events take place. As they exited the mine into the sunlight, she fell to her knees crying.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Fifteen Going Home

Aragorn quickly urged everyone back on their feet. Once again everyone was running. As they entered the wood, Hermione felt a surge of energy. She did not think anything of it. She was just happy that she was no longer so tired. Legolas was required to scout ahead so she walked with the hobbits and Gimli. Gimli started telling the hobbits of an elf witch in the woods. Hermione snorted at him, "I would watch who you are calling a witch, dwarf!" Gimli blushed; he had forgotten that Hermione was actually a witch herself. Hermione walked closer to Legolas when all of sudden there was arrows pointing at them from all directions. As a golden hair elf walked out of the woods in front of them, Hermione's heart started racing. His eyes met hers and she knew no more.

Legolas caught Hermione before she could hit the ground. The elf in charge told his men to take the daughter of man, Legolas pulled his knife. Before he could say anything though, Boromir stepped between him and the other elf, "You will have to go through me first." Gimli and the hobbits all joined Boromir blocking Hermione from view. Gimli growled roughly, "You mean through all of us. No one will be taking the lass." Aragorn stepped up to try to diffuse the situation before it got very ugly. Now that danger was being diverted, Legolas bent over Hermione. She seemed fine, just merely asleep. He sheathed his knives and once again picked her up. He walked up to the front holding on to Hermione tightly, and was greeted by the leader Haldir. "We will not take her away from you." Legolas nodded and stood off to the side as Aragorn argued with Haldir. Finally, they came to some arrangement, and Haldir told them to follow him. The entire way Haldir kept glancing back at Hermione. Legolas did not like it, and held Hermione tighter to him. As the fellowship entered the city, Haldir explained that the Lord and Lady would like a word with everyone. Once they had finished speaking to everyone, Lady Galadriel turned to Legolas, "if you would follow me with the lady, I believe we can help." She turned to Haldir, "you should come as well." Legolas followed the lady though different talons, coming to a stop in one that had two large rooms, each with a pallet.

"Put her here, I have summoned a healer with a potion that will wake her. I know what is happening to her and will explain once she awakens." Legolas nodded and laid Hermione on the pallet, but did not move from her side. Galadriel smiled, "You stay very close to her Legolas Greenleaf."

Legolas looked up at the Lady and then over to Haldir, suddenly wanting them both to know, "She is my intended, my place is at her side."

A young elleth walked in and handed a potion bottle to Galadriel and left again. She motioned for Legolas to step aside, "If I may?" She wafted the open potion bottle in front of Hermione's face. Almost immediately she started to wake up.

"Legolas?" Legolas returned to Hermione's side.

"I am here." Legolas took her hand kissing it lightly on the top.

"What happened, the last thing I remember is seeing a bunch of elves with arrows pointed at us?" Hermione rubbed her eyes and attempted to sit up. Galadriel placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I believe you should stay laying down for the moment and build your strength."

Hermione looked to the speaker and gasped, "You are Lady Galadriel. You are much more beautiful in person."

Galadriel smiled kindly down on Hermione, "Thank you dear. I believe you would like to know what is happening to you, hmm."

Hermione held on to Legolas tightly, "Yes please."

"I would be happy to explain everything, but first let me introduce you to Haldir the Marchwarden of Lothlorien." Hermione looked up at Haldir and gasped, "You were there, I saw you than blacked out!"

Haldir briskly nodded but said nothing.

Galadriel continued, "Many years ago, there was an elf that lived here in Lothlorien that was capable of magic, much the same as me, but yet at the same time differently. She met and fell in love with a younger version of Haldir. Her name was Irissë. She was known to have prophetic dreams. She was nearly always right. Haldir and her were married and together for more than a hundred years. Irissë became pregnant and started having dreams of the child. She came to me numerous times troubled over them. Together, Haldir and Irissë decided that if their child was to have any kind of a life that they would need to set out to the Grey Havens when the child was born." Haldir seemed to pale with the memories. "Unfortunately it was not to be. Irissë had a good month left before the birth, so when Haldir was summoned to join a hunting party he went. Irissë had a favorite spot by the river that she liked to go to and read. That particular day, an orc wondered by the river and attacked her. She was finally able to get away, but was terribly injured. I did everything I could but the baby came early. Irissë decided to disguise the child and with the last of her energy sent the child away. She told me that her daughter would return and related her latest dream about it. Then she made me take an oath to let Haldir believe that the child died with her. Then Irissë passed."

Hermione glanced up to Haldir, who seemed enraged, "I have a daughter out there somewhere and you never told me?"

Galadriel raised one eyebrow at Haldir, 'Remember who you speak to Marchwarden.' Haldir slumped slightly but did not question Galadriel any further.

Hermione looked to Legolas who looked just as confused as she was. "That is a very sad story, but I do not understand what is had to do with me."

"Why Hermione, you are that child. What is happening is your body is reverting back to its true form."

"I am sorry Lady Galadriel, but you must be mistaken. I am not even from this world." Hermione tried to be patient, but now she was getting agitated.

"Precisely." Galadriel smiled at Hermione again.

Now Hermione was pissed, "What do mean precisely! I just told you I am from Earth. We do not have elves there, and I am human. What are you not getting!"

Haldir stumbled and fell on his butt, "You have Irissë's temper." He was shaking his head non-stop back and forth.

Hermione's voice got even louder, "And now you have this poor elf, believing I am his long lost daughter. How could you do that to someone, what type of person are you!" Tears were now streaming down Hermione's face.

"Calm yourself. I will explain it to you and answer all of your questions. Now first, do you know your birth parents?"

Hermione stumbled over this one and looked to Legolas, who shrugged at her, not quite sure what to say. Hermione shook her head.

"Have you ever felt that you didn't quite fit in, in the world you live in?"

Hermione slowly nodded her head, still not quite believing what she was being told.

"I think the most telling factor for you though is if you would turn around and check the looking glass."

Hermione turned to see a mirror behind her. She gasped. It was her but yet, she was taller, her hair was completely straight now and much lighter. Her eyes were more of a golden color than a brown. Her hands were trembling but she slowly reached up and pulled her hair back so she could see her ears, and they were indeed pointed. She started to collapse but once again Legolas caught her and gently lowered her so she was once again sitting on the pallet. Legolas was watching her intently refusing to think about anything but how she might be feeling, and what he could do to help her. Hermione looked to Legolas to confirm what her eyes told her, "I'm really an elf?" Galadriel quietly slipped out.

Legolas stroked her head, "It appears that you are, love."

Hermione then turned her head to look at Haldir, "Are you really my father?"

"Yes, I believe I am, you are so much like my Irissë. I didn't know about you, I swear to Valinor, I didn't know. I would have looked for you. I can't believe I have missed the chance to watch you grow up." Haldir had tears streaming down his face as well.

With the help of Legolas, Hermione stood and went to Haldir throwing her arms around him, "its okay, Ada, I'm here now." For several minutes, Hermione and Haldir hugged and cried.

Hermione yawned widely, "I am still a little tired."

Legolas kissed her on her forehead. "I will leave you to rest, and let the other s know that you are okay."

Hermione looked up at him, "Will you let them know everything?"

"If you wish it." Hermione nodded at him. Legolas kissed her head and one final time and made his way to leave, but Haldir stopped him.

Haldir looked over at Hermione, "I will see you after you have rested child and you can catch me up on everything." Hermione smiled up at him softly and closed her eyes.

Haldir and Legolas left the talon together. They walked a little ways before Haldir began to speak, "So you intend to marry her?"

Legolas stopped and met Haldir's gaze, "Yes, she is everything to me. I have loved her since the first day we met."

Haldir nodded, "I have one request to make of you, I wish to be there for the bonding."

Legolas nodded, "If it is in my power, you will be." Haldir nodded one last time, and gave Legolas directions to the rest of the fellowship.

Legolas got a pitcher of water, as he passed a well. He heard the elves begin to sing a lament to Gandalf. When he reached the others they asked about the song, but he did not have the heart to tell them.

Aragorn inquired about Hermione. "If you will gather everyone, I will explain what has been happening to her." Aragorn quickly called everyone together and woke Gimli, who had been sleeping.

Legolas quickly started explaining everything to them. Most of them were shocked, but Aragorn was overjoyed for Legolas.

He clasped his shoulder, "Now you have each other forever." Legolas knew what he meant and smiled widely. He hadn't actually had time to think about it.


	17. Author's Note: Not a Chapter

Authors Note:

Hey, first I want to thank everyone that has reviewed and added me either as a favorite or an alert. I apologize that I haven't updated in quite a while, but I just can't find my inspiration. I truly want to though, I have re-read my story at least a dozen times trying to pick back up on my set of mind at the time. I was originally inspired to do the story when a truly great fan-fiction inspired me. Surprisingly that story has not update since I started mine, so I understand the frustration you must feel me and I apologize. I have even tried watching some of the fan fiction videos on you tube but that has not worked. I think it is because they are so different from my story. I will continue to watch the videos and read my story to find my way to the next chapter. Any ideas or inspiration sent would help, maybe someone could make a video to follow my story and that would help? I will continue it though so bear with me. Thanks again.


End file.
